disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story Mania! (Disney's Hollywood Studios)
Toy Story Midway Mania! is a 4D shooting dark ride located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, Disney's California Adventure, and Tokyo DisneySea. The ride is based off the Toy Story ''film series by the company, Pixar, and classic boardwalk carnival games. Ride history In 2007, California Adventure announced its plans for its billion-dollar expansion. One of the plans was to bring ''Toy Story ''to the parks more. One example was to add ''Toy Story Midway Mania! ''and Green Army Men Parachute Drop as a replacement to the former ''Maliboomer slingshot attraction. Construction began in 2007, shortly after the announcement. Next, Disney's Hollywood Studios announced they would be adding the attraction to their new area, Pixar Place. Construction began in 2007 as well at Hollywood Studios. Finally, on May 31, 2008, the Hollywood Studios installation opened to the public. 17 days later, California Adventure opened their Toy Story Mania to the public. Three years later, in 2011, Tokyo DisneySea announced their addition, that opened on July 9, 2012. Ride synopsis Guests board their "carnival games" vehicle and get their 3-D glasses and head to their first mini-game, a practice pie-shooting round with Woody and Buzz Lightyear. After about forty-five seconds of shooting, the vehicle turns to the second minigame. The ride consists of five carnival games altogether. Hamm and Eggs Guests are taken to Hamm's farm, with silos, a barn, cows, and ducks. Riders shoot eggs at the ducks, silos, and the barn, including a special green duck worth twice the score shooters get with normal ducks. The minigame now features Buttercup, a unicorn that was one of Molly's toys from the third film in the series. Rex and Trixie's Dino Darts Guests are taken to Rex and Trixie's dinosaur paradise, including soil and an erupting volcano. Formerly Bo Peep's Baaaloon Pop, guests shoot darts at lava balloons all over Rex and Trixie's dinosaur paradise. The short features Trixie, one of Molly's toys from the 2010 film Toy Story 3. Green Army Men Shoot Camp Riders then visit the Green Army Men Boot Camp, full of Green Army Men, combat planes, and plates/planes to hit at. Riders throw baseballs to try and break plates and shoot at the targets under the planes. A special golden plate can be hit to get 5,000 points. Buzz Lightyear's Flying Tossers Using a wordplay of "flying saucers", guests are taken to Buzz Lightyear's rocket area, where the aliens from Pizza Planet are ready to flow. Guests throw rings at the aliens to try and get points. A bonus can be shot that if they shoot a ring at an alien with a rocket, guests get 500 points and a whirl of wind. Woody's Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' Gallery Guests then enter the final minigame with Woody and Jessie. They visit a small ghost town full of bandits and Wild Western animals. Guests throw suction cups to get points and then advance to a mining area of the ride, where they continue to shoot until the game ends, and guests get their final score. Photo Gallery 150px-Toy_Story_Midway_Mania!_logo.svg.png|The attraction logo. 250px-DHS_ToyStoryMidwayMania.jpg|The attraction's entrance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. download (34).jpg|The attraction's entrance at Tokyo DisneySea. images (35).jpg|The attraction's entrance at Disney's California Adventure. download (35).jpg|A promotional picture for Toy Story Midway Mania!. Category:Attractions in Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Pixar attractions Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Land